1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to moisture protection devices, and more particularly to a novel water leakage detector adapted to operate an audible alarm in response to the presence of moisture electrically coupling a pair of conductors together so as to complete an electrical circuit, which includes a low voltage battery as a power source and a battery test means for testing the condition of the battery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Although a multiplicity of water detection devices have been employed in the past, most of such devices are limited in their application and operation to include solenoid-operated valves or the like which are incorporated into plumbing for shutting off a supply of water in the event of water leakage. Such an example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,662. Problems and difficulties have been encountered with such prior devices, which stem largely from the fact that installation requires technical competency and is usually involving high voltage power sources such as 110 volts or more. Also, the sensing element itself, in most cases, is a flat square of metal material that is placed on the ground, such as near a water heater, so that leakage will contact the plate and complete a circuit for operating the solenoid valve or other alarm. Such detectors are limited to the presence of water in their immediate location and the detector is not susceptible for placement over a wide area, such as encircling a ground area immediately beneath the water heater, as opposed to a specific spot.
Another problem resides when prior art detectors employ battery power which fails to provide a testing means for determining the condition of the battery power or energy level. Such prior systems incorporate expensive switches and sometimes are not connected to any alarm system so that the alarm system is not checked as well. Therefore, the prior art use of solenoid-operated valves, electrical switches and high voltage power sources adds to expense, complexity and inefficiency of operation. A need exists to provide a novel water leakage detector which can be operated from a low voltage source with a testing means for checking the battery energy level as well as checking the alarm system itself. Such a novel device should include means for not only operating in the presence of a moisture or water condition but should be adaptable for operating when a given level of water has been reached as well.